


sugar, we're going down swinging

by dejakyu (dietsoba)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Hate Sex, M/M, MAMA Era Powers (EXO), Mild Gore, Music Video: Obsession (EXO), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Violence, X-EXO Clones (EXO), face fucking, i just don't know how to tag the clones properly, just to be clear it's, kind of rough but consensual, kyungsoo/baëkhyun - Freeform, one-sided sword fights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:28:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24709861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dietsoba/pseuds/dejakyu
Summary: When survival is everything, every careless mistake is crucial. After spending months hiding in plain sight, Kyungsoo learns what it’s like to be caught blindsided.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O
Comments: 16
Kudos: 63





	1. is this more than you bargained for yet?

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this fic is a re-post of something I wrote fuelled by thirst and a vague-ish premise alone about half a year ago. I took it down for reasons that don't matter anymore and now it's back up. I've edited the whole thing again and polished some of the edges, so I feel better about it now.
> 
> Hope you enjoy~

Kyungsoo turned down yet another austere white corridor of the Red Force’s half-destroyed cloning facility. Dried blood was splattered against walls while debris and long-decayed bodies littered the floors. It looked nothing like the pristine, clinical facility it was when they took him—took all of them—captive for experimentation. It had only been a year since he’d awoken from the long-term cryostasis they’d placed him in to preserve him and wandered these desolate halls alone until he found an exit, until he found his team, but the place still gave him the creeps.

After two hours of searching for any information that could be useful in the war, Kyungsoo was ready to give up. He had yet to find any computer that would turn on when attached to his portable battery, let alone one worth salvaging. He wished Jongdae had come with him to help—he was much more useful when it came to this sort of thing.

Stepping between bodies and holding his breath against the smell, Kyungsoo still dutifully checked each room. He couldn’t imagine the Red Force researchers leaving much behind in their hurry to escape the day both EXO and X-EXO had infiltrated the building on a rescue mission. From what he was told, although each team managed to retrieve two members apice, all data was wiped and taken off to their new headquarters before it could be made use of.

Still, he wasn’t about to give up quite yet, not when there might be something useful hidden in this massive facility. They always needed usable supplies and he was fully prepared to exhaust himself while using his powers in order to bring home some clunky server or old appliance if it meant bringing home something useful.

When Kyungsoo encountered the first locked door he’d yet to find, he got hopeful that he may have found something left untouched. He did his best to figure out the lock but eventually he was forced to use enhanced strength to wrench it open. He winced as the door clanged against the tile floor, the sound echoed around the tunnel-like labyrinth of corridors. If there was any living thing hidden in this godforsaken place, they were sure to have heard him. 

When the echoes had faded, he heard the sound of metal scraping across tile from within the shadows before him. Fear trickled down his spine, his heartbeat loud in his ears. He shifted into a defensive stance, peering into the shadows. Then he saw it, a gleam in the darkness of light against metal, a light that only grew to illuminate a long, delicate sabre that could only belong to one of two people, and Kyungsoo knew exactly which one to rule out.

Kyungsoo closed his eyes and cursed his own terrible luck. “What are you doing here Baëkhyun?”

“I thought you might come snooping around here,” a voice sneered from the shadows, “so I decided to test that theory.”

Kyungsoo kept his face neutral. He wasn’t particularly surprised Baëkhyun had sought him out, not after Kyungsoo had knocked him out with his fist while escaping the X-EXO base when he’d finished his infiltration mission—as the only one without a clone it had been surprisingly easy to convince them he was the missing “D.Ø.” Baëkhyun had every reason to hunt him down, it was only a matter of time.

“Right,” Kyungsoo said, “so am I to assume you won’t be letting me leave so easily?”

“Now, where’s the fun in that?”

Without warning, the tip of the energy-coated sabre darted from the shadows. Kyungsoo jerked his head to the side to avoid it, feeling the heat rising off of it rush past his ear. Just as fast it was pulled back only to target Kyungsoo’s left shoulder. Kyungosoo dodged with a quick side-step only barely fast enough. Relentless, Baëkhyun struck again towards his chest at lightning speed and Kyungsoo dropped to the floor. He felt a searing pain just before he was forced into a roll, fear coursing through his system. He’d been hit, and, judging by how much it hurt, he wasn’t about to let it happen again.

They continued this twisted dance in the darkness of the room, Baëkhyun’s thrusts becoming more erratic as heated frustration replaced his earlier cool demeanor. Kyungsoo would have enjoyed seeing him sweat but he could barely keep up. One particularly forceful leap forward on Baëkhyun’s part made Kyungsoo activate his power unconsciously, power flowing through his legs and allowing him to spring backwards and far out of Baëkhyun’s reach and narrowly avoiding being skewered.

Touching down, he felt the power ebb from his legs and knew he wouldn’t be able to do that very often, not without more training. Not that his power would be much use in a fight like this, not when he was all brute force with little finesse and certainly not when he was lacking in any experience fighting the clones in the first place.

The adrenaline he’d felt when the fight began also lowered and he felt white-hot pain in his upper arm where the sabre had sliced through his skin. He had not been looking for a fight, nor was he mentally prepared for one after his hours scavenging. He had no weapons save for a currently-useless retractable shield and a too-small blade strapped to his leg.

He grit his teeth and refused to show any kind of weakness in front of any one of _them_ , not after all they’d done.

Baëkhyun’s figure was illuminated in full when he stepped towards the light streaming in from the hall. He twirled his sabre in his hand with a practiced ease and regarded Kyungsoo’s defensive form with calculating eyes. For some reason, the glittering silver chain that usually ran across the bridge of his nose, now held up a delicate black veil that covered the lower half of his face, obscuring it from view. Kyungsoo didn’t need to see Baëkhyun’s expression as he fought though—both Baekhyuns were quite easy to predict if you knew them well enough.

Even accounting for their differences in personality, Kyungsoo was well aware Baëkhyun was just as effective in getting under Kyungsoo’s skin as Baëkhyun was, despite the fact that they hadn’t spent much time together while he was a spy at the X-EXO base. It had been the reason Kyungsoo had avoided him as much as possible. He wasn’t prepared to let sheer frustration at a “Baekhyun” be the reason he broke his cover while on a mission then and he sure as hell wasn’t going to let it happen now either. 

“D.Ø.,” Baëkhyun said, his tone neutral, “or, rather, ‘Kyungsoo’, that is your name, right?” Kyungsoo felt the urge to smack him.

Baëkhyun quickly stepped forward, sabre extending towards Kyungsoo’s gut. Kyungsoo leaned back just a second too late. He stumbled back hissing in pain, staring at where the tip of the sabre had barely brushed against his stomach.

Baëkhyun clicked his tongue in disappointment.

Kyungsoo glared at Baëkhyun. “Actually,” he said forcefully, “I prefer Kyungsoo. And it’s a little late for a greeting, don’t you think.”

He didn’t sign up for dealing with two Baekhyuns when one was more than enough for him. If he had to choose, he much preferred his own Baekhyun over his crazed clone, who seemed very intent on skewering him at some point in the near future.

“Why exactly are you here,” Kyungsoo asked as he wiped the sweat off his forehead. He wasn’t one to beat around the bush and wanted answers, not bullshit. Baëkhyun could go toy with someone else.

“Well, our intel shows you’ve been going on many solo missions. We figured it was because you’re the only one without a clone, so we can’t accurately predict what you’ll do. _I_ guessed that you had been coming here because neither side has been able to investigate this place without fear of confrontation. It was simple, really,” Baëkhyun explained as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Kyungsoo hated the fact that his Baekhyun had been right. If he made it out of this alive he was never going to live it down.

“Why is it just you here and not a team? None of you know what I’m capable of and there should be more of you upset that I was a mole who got away,” Kyungsoo asked.

Baëkhyun froze. His ears went slightly pink and Kyungsoo finally understood.

“Does your being here have anything to do with that ridiculous veil?” Kyungsoo asked, smirk spreading across his face.

“First of all, fuck you, I look hot like this.”

Kyungsoo snorted and Baëkhyun’s brows furrowed in anger beneath his platinum blond hair, looking nothing like the stoic and silent image he’d presented when Kyungsoo met him and more like a twisted clone of the Baekhyun he knew.

Baëkhyun huffed, causing the veil to flutter. “Okay fine, so I may have a personal reason as to why I did this beside all of the other stuff. I’m here to pay you back for that punch to the face.” He pulled off the veil to reveal a huge, nearly-healed bruise on his jaw.

Kyungsoo laughed aloud, he couldn’t help it. “Of all the stupid reasons to risk your ass,” he wheezed. “Why didn’t your Yixing heal it? His clone was pretty much finished when you ransacked this place, wasn’t he?” he asked when he finally caught his breath and looked up at a very unimpressed-looking Baëkhyun, the sight of whom nearly made him laugh even harder.

“I stopped him because I wanted to make a point.”

“I know I have to die either way because of this stupid war but can’t believe you went out of your way to kill me just for that, especially considering Baekhyun may have figured out your game himself. You have to admit it’s a little ridiculous,” Kyungsoo remarked, straightening from his laughing fit.

“You know, it’s a shame they didn’t clone you. It’d be nice to have an authentic clone of you around. Shame I have to kill you.”

“Yeah, well, I’m sorry for not having an evil clone,” Kyungsoo said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. Against his better judgement, he added, “I do think I did a good job convincing you all that I was my own clone. I could have betrayed you at any moment. I didn’t though, maybe you should remember that.”

Baëkhyun’s lips tightened to a straight line. “Guess that’s one opportunity loss for you.”

“What happens if I kill you? You’re definitely irritating enough for me to consider working extra hard to make it happen,” Kyungsoo asked, simply for the sake of killing more time.

Baëkhyun laughed. “Please, as if you’re in any state to kill me right now. You’re a liability risk to your own team and everyone knows it. Now, shall we resume?”

Kyungsoo held back his anger and replied, “If we must.”

Baëkhyun’s face contorted into something feral and he smoothly crossed the space between them. Kyungsoo had been waiting for him though. Before, Baëkhyun had been too quick and too cautious, it had given him no opportunity to activate his shield. While he had been backed down the hallways, he had plenty of time to brace himself.

Baëkhyun’s sabre clashed against Kyungsoo’s energy shield, bending so far it nearly snapped. The light energy coating it destabilized, nearly blinding him. He heard Baëkhyun curse under his breath. He had obviously assumed this would be as easy as it had been previously. He turned to Kyungsoo and leered.

Baëkhyun’s eyes flicked downwards. He lunged at Kyungsoo’s exposed legs only to miss when he jumped to avoid it. Safety didn’t last long. Kyungsoo was quick but Baëkhyun was quicker. His arm shot up towards Kyungsoo’s head, reaching for his eye. Sword met steel again when Kyungsoo quickly blocked.

They continued up and down the hall. Deftly, Baëkhyun shifted back and forth, like a professional fencer, while Kyungsoo attempted to use his shield for both offence and defence because it was all he had.

Rolling to the side, Kyungsoo grabbed a fistful of dust from where Baëkhyun’s sword had broken the drywall. The next time Baëkhyun came in close, he threw the dust into his eyes and was satisfied by the scream of pain he received. After that, Kyungsoo managed to use his power to land one hit, and then two when Baëkhyun lowered his guard and flailed his sabre uselessly.

His success was nice—Baëkhyun would feel those bruises—but it didn’t last. Baëkhyun’s sabre caught the underside of his arm, drawing a line of searing pain across it. Kyungsoo saw anger in Baëkhyun’s eyes, red and watery from the dust. Baëkhyun had more energy and an actual weapon he could use and Kyungsoo should have known better than to leave himself open like that during a short moment of success.

“What the fuck is your deal?!” Kyungsoo asked, blocking strike after strike as Baëkhyun sought revenge. “You haven’t even killed your originals, why me?”

Baëkhyun was grunting from the strain and said between each breath, “They are hard to kill.”

Kyungsoo kicked at Baëkhyun’s side, sending him into the wall.

“Maybe you weren’t trying hard enough.”

“Oh, fuck off.” Baëkhyun spat. He swiped his blade and a screeching noise echoed as it slid against Kyungsoo’s shield again.

“I’m trying,” he replied. “You’re the one keeping me here.”

Kyungsoo charged in a forward attack, hoping to catch Baëkhyun off guard. He slammed into Baëkhyun’s body, but the force was too great. Kyungsoo fell on top of Baëkhyun in a tangle of limbs. Trying to get up, Baëkhyun wrapped his fingers around the edges of Kyungsoo’s shield and wrested it from his grip. As soon as he could, Baëkhyun tossed it far down the hall and rounded on Kyungsoo.

“Fuck,” Kyungsoo groaned.

He didn’t have time to do or say anything more. A large boot made contact with his stomach as soon as he stood and he flew. He stumbled back on the tile floor, scrambling to stop himself and stabilize. Stumbling back on the tile floor, Kyungsoo slammed against the concrete wall, all the air knocked from his chest, and slid down to the floor.

Spots clouded Kyungsoo’s eyes as the bruise blooming on the back of his head where he hit the wall throbbed. He vaguely registered the clicking of Baëkhyun’s boots as he neared. He couldn’t ready himself for action at this point ever if he wanted to. As if to punctuate that though, Baëkhyun stopped before him and forced Kyungsoo to bear his neck as he held it to his throat so close that he could just barely feel the sharp tip with each ragged breath he took.

"Don't think you can get away from me again," Baëkhyun warned.

“Then fucking kill me already!” Kyungsoo yelled in frustration. Bile was threatening to rise from his stomach and he just wanted this to end. “What exactly do you want from me, I think it’s pretty obvious who has the upper hand here, take your chance or let me go.”

He had no patience left for this poor imitation of his teammate, so intent on killing him for reasons that mattered little in the end. He glowered at Baëkhyun who was peering at him from above the length of his sword.

Baëkhyun said nothing as he caught his breath in a silence that was growing uncomfortably long. Kyungsoo could feel the heat of the sabre against his skin and sweat began to drip down his face. He was so ready for this to end, for a stop to all of this madness.

Baëkhyun drew his sabre upwards, forcing Kyungsoo to raise his head. back his sabre. He cocked his head to the side and looked at Kyungsoo, observing him, adjusting the position of his sabre as if to get a better look. His eyes raked Kyungsoo’s frame from top to bottom. Kyungsoo shivered as they lingered on his lips, his collar, and the rest of the way down. As he did so, his tongue slid across his lips. He was contemplating something.

“Well?” Kyungsoo prompted.

Baëkhyun took a while to answer and, when he did, the answer was not what Kyungsoo expected.

“You’re very attractive, you know?” Baëkhyun said in a low voice. “I’m surprised I didn’t notice before.”

Kyungsoo narrowed his eyes in suspicion. “What does that have to do with anything?”

“It has everything to do with my decision to let you live, which, by the way, I have.”

Baekhyun actually sheathed his sabre, leaving himself open and Kyungsoo’s eyes widened in surprise. He didn’t believe any of this one bit, not when this was Baëkhyun.

“Why?” Kyungsoo asked, readying himself to stand and, if all went well, make his escape.

Baëkhyun turned to look at Kyungsoo with something like hunger, a hunger not at all like the one he wore as he threw all his efforts into killing Kyungsoo. It sent a shiver down his spine, one unrelated to fear and much closer to something he dared not think about.

“I have a better idea.”

Baëkhyun grinned broadly. He was confident Kyungsoo would ask for more, was counting on it, and while Kyungsoo was loath to give in, he felt compelled to ask anyway.

“Stop beating around the bush and just tell me already.”

Baëkhyun took a step closer. Unarmed he was no less dangerous, his martial arts skills on par with his mastery of the sword. Kyungsoo didn’t back away though.

“I don’t particularly want to die in this miserable place and I take it neither do you. In fact, I like to think neither of us wants to die at all.”

Baëkhyun was so close now, looming above him and making him feel just as trapped as he did before. 

Kyungsoo drew his arms to his chest, putting a barrier between them because he felt in desperate need of space.

“No, you’re right, I don’t want to die.”

“Exactly, which is why I have a better proposal,” Baëkhyun said, sauntering even closer, “something mutually beneficial and perhaps equally fulfilling when it comes to working through our…differences.”

Kyungsoo let out a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding and all of his muscles were tense. “What is that even supposed to mean?”

Then Baëkhyun threw him for a loop.

Baëkhyun’s hand reached down towards Kyungsoo, prompting him to take it, so he did. He was pulled up quickly until they were face to face, which was somehow worse than merely looking up at Baëkhyun instead of meeting his gaze head on. He wasn’t going to say anything about it though.

At this angle. Kyungsoo could see the sheen of sweat on his skin and the moles that dotted his skin just as they did on his Baëkhyun’s. His eyes were bright, his lips wet, and his neck looked so good in that turtleneck; his Baëkhyun should wear them more often. Kyungsoo paused. What was he even thinking? Feelings long forgotten and left in the past shouldn’t matter now. His mind shouldn’t be wandering near the enemy, he thought, scolding himself.

Baëkhyun’s smile looked positively smug as he watched the conflicting emotions on Kyungsoo’s face despite his efforts to hide them.

“Look,” Baëkhyun said, looking more vulnerable than he had the entire night, as if he was nervous, “now that everyone has left life here with only your team and a team essentially the same as your own gets old fast. We’re all tired of it and each other…to some extent.

He had a point, there were times where he was angry enough to kill his own teammates–figuratively of course.

“Go on.”

“You deserved a bit of struggle after what you did to me, but teasing you was fun. I think I’d miss you if you were gone.”

“That makes me so happy,” Kyungsoo said flatly.

“It should.” Baëkhyun scowled and then his expression brightened in a way that Kyungsoo wasn’t sure he liked. “Anyway, like I said before, I can think of better ways to work out our differences, much better, in fact.”

“The point, please just get to the point.”

“Right, well, I wasn’t lying when I said you were hot.”

“You said I was attractive,” Kyungsoo said automatically, and then cursed himself.

Baëkhyun waved his comment away. “Same difference. Anyway, I’m guessing you look even better beneath all of these layers.”

“What?” Kyungsoo snapped. This was flirting, blatant flirting from the enemy. But why? He searched Baëkhyun’s face for answers but all he saw was conviction and excitement.

“Read between the lines Kyungsoo. There’s not many of us left here, why kill each other when we could be doing so much more.”

Kyungsoo’s eyebrows rose and he shot Baëkhyun a dubious look. “You’re saying you think everyone should just be fucking each other like some kind of free for all?”

Baëkhyun let out a sigh of exasperation and rolled his eyes. “Doesn’t it sound like a better alternative to death? I don’t mind if you decide you still want to die, I’m willing you help you out there. It just occurred to me that maybe there’s a non-fatal way to settle this.”

“You’re the one with the grudge, you could have left me alone.”

“But I didn’t, so now I’m giving you some choices.”

So he was still under Baëkhyun’s power in the end. Honestly, he couldn’t believe the nonsense coming from Baëkhyun’s mouth. How could anyone go from attempting to kill someone as part of a petty vengeance scheme to fucking as an alternative. He needed to think and Baëkhyun was far too close.

Kyungsoo mustered whatever strength he had and used his power to shove Baëkhyun out of his space so that he flew against the opposite wall with a crash. Breathing heavily from the effort, he regarded Baëkhyun, who didn’t seem particularly put out by the sudden display of violence.

The worst part was that dark thoughts were beginning to gather in the corners of Kyungsoo’s mind as he saw Baëkhyun smoldering at him. He was beginning to realize that it was too late, the idea was already in his head and the images his mind was beginning to conjure were keeping him from thinking clearly.

“You want me to fuck you,” Kyungsoo reiterated slowly. “Are you out of your goddamn mind?”

“You and I both know I’m not.”

“Fuck off.”

Baëkhyun laughed, “I thought you’d say that. But think of how much better an alternative it is? I’m sure your hand is very nice company, but I assure you the real thing is a significant improvement.”

Kyungsoo glowered at him but took another moment to roll the idea over in his mind. Was it really fine for him to do this? Would he be fine if he chose not to? All of his muscles were sore and he knew there was no way he could continue to fight like this; continuing the fight would be suicidal. This was a possible way out—it was a chance to think and come up with a plan to get out of here alive, but it felt too safe, almost too good to be true. Lost in thought, he lowered his guard ever so slightly, a change that did not go unnoticed.

“Perfect. That’s the idea. The mutual loathing just makes this all the more fun,” Baëkhyun said with glee, his eyes lit with the same manic energy that had consumed him during their fight.

Kyungsoo’s stomach sank as he snapped back into reality. He could feel his ears heating up as blood rushed in his ears under Baëkhyun’s gaze. He was so far out of his depth and time seemed to stretch on and on the longer he remained trapped by indecision.

However, between all of that was growing irritation at the fact that Baëkhyun didn’t seem all that bothered by the long delay, as if he already knew what Kyungsoo would choose and was expecting it. Even more irritating was the fact that Baëkhyun was right. Kyungsoo would just have to give in now and find his own way to get the upper hand, even if that meant exploring a little.

“So, how do you want to do this?” Kyungsoo asked through his teeth. He was still totally out of his depth, and more tense than he’d been before, but admitting it aloud sent his thoughts careening in directions previously unknown. right on the brink of drowning in the cruel temptation that was depravity.

Baëkhyun winked at him and turned around, his sabre twirling lightly in his dexterous hands. “Follow me,” he said in a low voice before leading the way back to the room where they’d met.

Kyungsoo took the opportunity to rake his form with a different set of eyes. He lingered on Baëkhyun’s broad shoulders, his wrists, his hips, his thighs—all the same as his own Baekhyun, yet somehow completely different. It wasn’t as though he’d never been attracted to Baekhyun, but he had never considered doing something about it. Now he had the chance to do as he pleased.

Baëkhyun flicked on the dim lights, revealing what appeared to be a hospital-type room with a fully made bed and dusty monitors for displaying the vitals of whoever was meant to lie there. He walked over to a black duffle bag that had been thrown in the corner, searching for something. Kyungsoo stood in the doorway watching curiously.

“Aha!” Baëkhyun exclaimed, pulling out a small bottle. “I knew he would have some stored in here.”

Kyungsoo peered at the tiny bottle, not quite able to read the label. It didn’t matter much though, it was obvious what it contained. “You have lube?” Kyungsoo said, dumbfounded. Where had they even found lube in this dystopian wasteland? That train of thought begged another question: “Were you planning this from the start?”

“I considered the possibility, however it came about. Don’t get me wrong though, I was serious when I tried to kill you. But, unlike some of the others, I think killing you Primes might be a waste and I’m tired of fighting,” Baëkhyun told him, letting his mask slip for a brief moment, revealing the tired soul beneath.

Kyungsoo’s brows rose almost imperceptibly. He’d never seen the clone look so vulnerable before. He could almost bring himself to feel empathetic. Almost. But then it was gone, replaced by the same smirk as before.

“Oh don’t make that face, we’re all tired. Besides, I know you’re already thinking about this.”

Kyungsoo hated Baëkhyun’s knowing look. His eyes _had_ begun to wander along Baëkhyun’s frame, resting on the way his tight leather pants clung to his thighs, the sheet turtleneck he wore, and the delicate hands wrapped around his sabre. He had no option but to grunt in reluctant agreement.

“Let’s not. And the lube?” he asked again out of curiosity.

Baëkhyun simply said, “Chanyeøl,” as if that explained everything.

Kyungsoo nodded. “Right, Chanyeøl, of course,” he agreed, because it did.

He and Baëkhyun looked at each other with mutual understanding for the first time because of Chanyeøl of all things. Maybe this could work after all. 

Before he lost his nerve, Kyungsoo stepped forward and crossed the distance between them. Baëkhyun froze in surprise at his sudden closeness, scrambling for his sabre. When he wrapped his hand around the pommel, Kyungsoo’s hand was already tight around his wrist, grinding his thumb into the bone hard enough that Baëkhyun was forced to drop it. The sound echoed through the room. Baëkhyun’s eyes were glued to Kyungsoo’s face, wide and searching. He hadn’t expected that, Kyungsoo noted, and he didn’t hate it.

With power enhanced strength he pushed Baëkhyun against the wall hard enough for him to groan from the impact. Kyungsoo knew he was sturdier than that, so he crushed Baëkhyun’s body with his own, holding him in place with his hips. One hand crushed Baekhyun’s wrist against the wall above his head while the other gripped Baëkhyun’s chin tightly and lifted it so that their faces were level.

Anger flashed in Baëkhyun’s eyes. “Wha–”

Kyungsoo cut him off, covering Baëkhyun’s mouth with his own; Baëkhyun had talked enough today. His soft lips pressed hard and demanding against an unyielding and unresponsive mouth. Over and over he moved his lips against Baëkhyun to provoke a response, to get a return on what was promised.

Frustrated, Kyungsoo decided to let his desire to coax a response out of Baëkhyun fuel whatever fantasies Baëkhyun’s initial suggestion had conjured. His hand tightened around Baëkhyun’s jaw and he ground his hips forward until Baekhyun made a choking noise at the back of his throat, eyes startled open.

“I thought you wanted this?” he murmured against Baëkhyun’s lips.

He caught a spark in Baëkhyun’s eyes before they fluttered closed again and knew he was about to get what he wanted. Baëkhyun relaxed into the kiss, the tight line of his lips growing more pliant, until he finally began to kiss back just as fiercely.

In response, Kyungsoo gripped Baëkhyun’s wrist and neck perhaps a bit too hard. His body crushed him against the wall until his breath came short.

In return, Baëkhyun gripped Kyungsoo’s back, nails digging in even through the fabric. He hummed in the back of his throat every time Kyungsoo did something he liked, matching Kyungsoo’s greediness with a hunger of his own that was just as great.

When Baëkhyun started being evasive, Kyungsoo nudged his legs open and slid his thigh between his legs so he could grind up against Baëkhyun’s crotch. Baëkhyun gasped from the sudden contact and Kyungsoo took the opportunity to lick into Baëkhyun’s mouth, suck his tongue until he moaned. He sucked Baëkhyun’s lips until they were red and swollen, pulling at his bottom lip with his teeth. Only then did Kyungsoo loosen his hold on Baëkhyun’s wrist and allow him to clutch at Kyungsoo’s back with both hands while Kyungsoo wrapped his own around Baëkhyun’s hips

“Not so high and mighty now, are we?” Kyungsoo said into Baëkhyun’s ear before he licked along the edge, enjoying Baëkhyun’s shudder in response.

“I don’t know, I’d say I’m pretty high at the moment,” Baëkhyun said breathlessly, hand pressed against Kyungsoo’s chest.

Kyungsoo hummed, then slid one hand beneath the hem of Baëkhyun’s turtleneck. Baëkhyun shivered at the sudden skin contact but did nothing to stop it until he realized what Kyungsoo was about to do in horror, but by then it was too late.

“Fu–” Baëkhyun spat but at that moment Kyungsoo pinched his nipple hard, twisting viciously.

Kyungsoo relented, circling the sensitive bud with the pad of his forefinger. Baëkhyun still squirmed against Kyungsoo, rutting his hips forward.

“Fuck!” Baëkhyun sobbed after Kyungsoo repeated the process on the left.

Kyungsoo allowed himself a small smile. This sort of thing wasn’t like him, but he was a little pissed after all this. All of the injuries he’d gotten from Baëkhyun’s sabre hurt like hell and, while he might not have been there, he was well aware of all the things Baëkhyun had done to his teammates. A punch to the face wasn’t worth all of that and it certainly wasn’t worth death. It didn’t explain why he seemed to be enjoying it, but who was Baëkhyun going to tell. He seemed to be having enough fun of his own.

“I am going to make you cry,” he told Baëkhyun after biting his lip so hard it bled.

“Ha,” Baëkhyun said, wiping the blood with his free hand so that it smeared crimson across his lips, “I’d like to see you try.”

Kyungsoo pressed their lips together once more before pulling Baëkhyun over to the bed and throwing down onto the mattress. him on it. Baëkhyun bounced once and looked up expectantly, willing to do whatever Kyungsoo told him.

“Shirt,” Kyungsoo ordered.

Baëkhyun hastily threw off his jacket and went to remove his shirt but he wasn’t fast enough. Kyungsoo grabbed the bottom of Baëkhyun’s turtleneck and pulled it roughly off of Baekhyun’s body, nearly ripping the fabric in the process. Fabric out of the way, he placed his palm on Baëkhyun’s bare chest and pushed him down on the mattress, straddling his hips to pin him in place so he could resume.. 

“If you really want, I can look like anyone,” Baëkhyun said while Kyungsoo sucked on his neck, nipping at the skin painful to leave marks of purple wherever he pleased.

“Yeah, no thanks,” Kyungsoo murmured against Baëkhyun skin.

“Oh, so you’re fine with me looking like your dear friend?” Baëkhyun asked, a cheeky grin on his face.

Kyungsoo sat up to glare at Baëkhyun, who was lying heavily on his chest. The clone had crossed a line and Kyungsoo wasn’t sure what he should do about it. His feelings about his Baëkhyun were still akin to friendship but their current…entanglement complicated things in ways he’d rather not think about. It was pretty obvious by now that they were only doing this under the current circumstances. He thought it was an unspoken rule that they leave all of the others out of this. Apparently he was wrong.

“I suppose I should be flattered,” Baëkhyun said, not bothering to wait for a response.

If Baëkhyun couldn’t be bothered to care, neither could he. There were more pressing matters at hand. “Shut up, clone. You’re going to make that big mouth of yours useful,” he ordered with a smirk. 

Baëkhyun laughed, “You’re telling me to suck your cock.”

“So, you won’t?” Kyungsoo raised an eyebrow.

“Depends on the cock,” Baëkhyun said, looking down at the bulge in Kyungsoo’s pants.

Kyungsoo wasn’t one to stand on ceremony so he undid his belt, tossing it on the bed in case he needed it. He flicked open the button on his pants and pulled them down just enough that he could pull his cock free.

Baëkhyun stared and slowly smiled like a cat. “Now I really wish you had a clone; that’s a cock worth sucking.”

“What are you waiting for then? Get on your knees and suck.”

“Yes _master_ ,” Baëkhyun said with a smirk before he slid off the bed and settled himself on the floor. Kyungsoo swung his other leg off the bed so that Baëkhyun sat between his knees. “You could take these off all the way,” Baëkhyun said, tugging at Kyungsoo’s pants, “I’m not going to try and kill you before I get off.”

“I didn’t tell you to comment on my fashion choices, I told you to suck.”

Baëkhyun rolled his eyes. “Yes, _sir._ ”

Kyungsoo leaned back on his hands and closed his eyes as Baëkhyun wrapped his long, slender fingers around his cock. His hand was warm as he pumped Kyungsoo’s cock until it grew to full thickness. When he finally brought his mouth to the tip and pressed his tongue against the slit, teasing him ever so slightly, Kyungsoo bit his lip to keep from groaning. He had to admit that Baëkhyun knew what he was doing.

Baëkhyun noticed Kyungsoo watching him from beneath his lids and smirked. The simple change in expression made Kyungsoo’s cock throb and he decided he was done with teasing. He wound one hand in Baëkhyun’s white hair and pulled.

“Suck,” he commanded in a thick voice.

Of course, Baëkhyun had no intention of doing so just like that. No, he was a little shit and continued teasing despite Kyungsoo’s tightening grip. He rolled his tongue around the tip, making exaggerated noises just to piss Kyungsoo off. He fought Kyungsoo’s grip to lick strips along the length before returning to tease at the head. It was driving Kyungsoo mad with need and it was taking all he had not to force his way in, despite the overwhelming need to push his hips forward.

Kyungsoo’s breathing had grown heavy by the time he’d wiped the smug smile off of Baëkhyun’s face. Baëkhyun made one last noise of pain at having his hair pulled even harder and then obediently took Kyungsoo’s cock into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the head and sucking first before swallowing it slowly. 

Kyungsoo sighed audibly as his cock was engulfed by the wet heat of Baëkhyun’s mouth, inch by inch until he could go no further. Kyungsoo could feel his cock brush the back of Baëkhyun’s throat and it felt incredible.

Baëkhyun began to move, bobbing his head back and forth along Kyungsoo’s cock, hollowing his cheeks, sucking, licking–doing whatever he could to bring Kyungsoo closer to his climax.

“So fucking good,” Kyungsoo found himself saying when Baëkhyun hummed around him. Baëkhyun really sucked cock like he was born to do it and deserved to know.

The deeper he took Kyungsoo, the more he felt the urge to fuck Baëkhyun’s mouth. The strain of holding back was growing hard to fight. He gave a tentative thrust, then another. Baëkhyun paused and looked up at him before readjusting himself and eyeing Kyungsoo expectantly. He knew exactly what Kyungsoo wanted.

“You really like this don’t you? You really want me to fuck your mouth?” Kyungsoo asked as he tightened his hand in Baëkhyun’s hair and began thrusting into his mouth. He relished in the feeling of Baëkhyun’s tongue on the underside of his cock, the heat of his mouth, the tight lips that encircled him. He relished each time the tip of his cock hit the back of Baëkhyun’s throat, and he was enveloped in warmth as Baëkhyun sucked him off. 

Baëkhyun showed no signs of gagging or wanting to stop so Kyungsoo took that as a sign that he was free to fuck Baëkhyun’s mouth as he pleased. So, he did. A tight grasp on Baekhyun’s hair, he pushed inside Baëkhyun’s mouth in short quick thrusts. Baëkhyun teared up but he never gagged or tapped out. Kyungsoo was impressed and decided he needed a gift.

A few more thrusts and Baëkhyun seemed to sense he was close. He hollowed out his cheeks so he could suck like his life depended on it, hand rubbing at whatever he couldn’t reach. Seconds later Kyungsoo was coming into his mouth. Every last drop was swallowed.

Still coming down from his high, Kyungsoo looked down at Baëkhyun, who was wiping his mouth free of cum. His silvery hair was a mess and tears beaded at the corners of his eyes. One nudge of Kyungsoo’s foot made it clear that he was still very much aroused. He’d be impressed at Baëkhyun’s endurance were he not under the impression that he was doing exactly as Baëkhyun wanted him to.

“Hmm, maybe I will stretch you after all,” Kyungsoo said absently. Of course, he had every intention in doing so—he wasn’t that awful—but he wanted to test how far he could push Baëkhyun.

Baëkhyun balked and looked up, aghast. “You wouldn’t dare put _that_ inside me without prep. You’d be in pain as much as I would.”

“And? I don’t remember you giving me any reprieve earlier.”

“Please? Do you want me to beg or something?” Baëkhyun said with a nervous laugh, shifting uncomfortably on his knees.

“Why do I feel like I’d be disgusted by that? No, take your pants off and lie down face-up so I can keep you from talking.”

Baëkhyun did as he was told, peeling his pants off gingerly. He was painfully hard beneath all his layers, his cock leaking. How he managed to fit in latex that tight was beyond Kyungsoo. 

Kyungsoo coated his fingers with lube. He was too impatient to warm it, so he got right to it. He swallowed Baëkhyun’s gasp of surprise with his mouth and every sound after that. Baëkhyun stretched quickly and complained very little. Kyungsoo had a bit of fun brushing Baëkhyun’s prostate only ever so often, torturing him as payback for earlier. He also couldn’t have Baëkhyun come before he got the chance to fuck him.

Somewhere along the line, Kyungsoo’s cock was beginning to show interest again, filling slowly as he dragged two fingers in and out and sucking on Baëkhyun’s nipple. The hiccupping sounds Baëkhyun made were too cute and he wondered what other sounds he could force out of him. He was even more delighted when he reached three fingers and those hiccups turned into audible cries and moans that went straight to his cock.

Baëkhyun rocked back on Kyungsoo’s fingers on his own. All three were pressed in deep, widening to stretch him as much as possible. Baëkhyun squirmed with both pleasure and pain as he fucked himself backwards. Kyungsoo didn’t even have to move, didn’t have to work for it.

Baëkhyun was breathing erratically, moving faster and faster. He was going to come, Kyungsoo realized. He glared down at Baëkhyun, but his eyes were closed.

“Pathetic,” he muttered, watching as Baëkhyun’s stomach muscles tensed and his cock wept and twitched with need. He removed his fingers, leaving Baëkhyun clenching around nothing.

Baëkhyun's breathing slowed down and his body began to relax. His eyes snapped open. “You fucker. If you’re not going to let me come like this then get your cock in my ass before I die of old age.”

“You’re the one that was ready to fuck yourself on my fingers.”

“Just fuck me already,” Baëkhyun told him, rolling onto his stomach so that his ass was on full displaye.

“Fine.”

Kyungsoo positioned himself behind Baëkhyun, hand pumping his own cock. He admired the smooth expanse of skin before him and the way Baëkhyun thighs shook with anticipation. He dug his fingers into the plump skin and forced his legs open wider. Just as Baëkhyun froze in reaction, Kyungsoo pressed his cock inside in one smooth movement. He bit his lip once again to keep from groaning as his cock was suddenly enveloped by Baëkhyun’s heat, so deliciously tight that he could feel himself getting dragged closer to the edge.

Baëkhyun let out a long, choked moan that tapered off once Kyungsoo bottomed out. 

“You didn’t have to go in all at once,” Baëkhyun muttered angrily.

Kyungsoo, still trying to collect himself as Baëkhyun clenched around his length, didn’t dignify that with an answer. He could sit here for a while, enjoying the tightness and warmth, but he needed more. He wasn’t done with Baëkhyun yet.

Baëkhyun made another garbled noise when Kyungsoo pulled out, leaving him to clench around nothing. He waited until Baëkhyun had settled before he pushed inside once more. The drag felt so good he let a groan escape his lips. He wanted more, needed more and, judging by the subtle rocking of Baëkhyun’s hips against his cock, he wasn’t alone in that.

Kyungsoo braced his hands on Baëkhyun’s broad hips, fingers digging into the flesh hard enough to bruise. He felt Baëkhyun widen his legs even further and didn’t hesitate when he began thrusting in and out to a beat of his own making. The drag of his cock along Baëkhyun’s entrance sent sparks along his nerves that had him speeding up, chasing more.

Baëkhyun turned his head to look at Kyungsoo. “I thought I told you to fuck me.”

Kyungsoo smacked Baëkhyun’s ass hard enough to leave it a satisfying shade of red. “I thought it was clear we’re doing it my way.”

Still, Baëkhyun had a point. He was being rather gentle all things considered. He grabbed a fistful of Baëkhyun’s thick hair and pulled it back. “Fine, princess will get what she asked for.”

He slammed his hips forward until he was balls deep in Baëkhyun’s ass, pushed right into Baëkhyun’s core. Baëkhyun yelled from the pain and the pleasure, getting louder and louder with every focust thrust Kyungsoo made, angling himself just right. His hand twisted harder in Baëkhyun’s hair.

He leaned overBaëkhyun’s back, deep inside him, “This good enough princess?”

Baëkhyun could only make a garbled moan in assent before he swallowed quickly and said, “Wait, Kyungsoo.”

Kyungsoo paused.

“You came here to learn more about us. I guess your mission wasn’t a total failure,” Baëkhyun said, voice strained as Kyungsoo pulled his hair further back.

“Yeah, I’m sure doing this–” he thrust his hips forward, knowing he was rubbing along Baëkhyun’s prostate and pushing so deep into his core that he let out a low moan of pleasure, loud enough to echo down the empty halls, “–counts as figuring out all of your secrets and plans. Do all of you scream so loud whenever someone does that? I’m curious, please do tell.”

Baëkhyun choked on his own spit trying to answer and Kyungsoo relented a little as he began thrusting once more.

“Heh, you test subjects are all soft,” Baëkhyun managed to say.

Kyungsoo let go of Baëkhyun’s hair to grip both hips, pouring his power into his grip more than he had before so he could be sure Baëkhyun felt it for days and that his marks would remain for a long time—he didn’t care what happened to Baëkhyun’s body, not after all he’d been through today. He wouldn’t even be able to have his Yixing fix it without explaining where he got them.

With his vice-like grip on Baëkhyun’s hips, he focused intently on hitting Baëkhyun’s prostate over and over until he couldn’t take it anymore. He could already see the tears gathered at the edges of Baëkhyun’s eyes when he grabbed his hair once more to pull him into a rough kiss.

“Fuck, you’re so…fu–fucking good at this, he’s really missing out,” Baëkhyun said, stuttering whenever Kyungsoo rammed against his walls.

“He who?”

“Me, the other one.”

Kyungsoo paused. “What do you mean by that?”

“Don’t stop you idiot,” Baëkhyun ground back on Kyungsoo’s cock, drawing him from his thoughts as he moaned.

“If you don’t want me to stop then stop talking,” Kyungsoo grunted. “Don’t talk about irrelevant things.”

“Make me,” Baëkhyun sneered.

As fun as making Baëkhyun come untouched would be, making him shut up was more imperative. He leaned forward and wrapped his hand around Baëkhyun’s leaking cock and started to stroke. Baëkhyun gasped, nearly collapsing forward from the sudden friction. It certainly worked in shutting him up. 

After a few more Baëkhyun silently took over for him and he was free to grip Baëkhyun’s hips once more and chase his own pleasure.

It wasn’t long before Baëkhyun was coming in his own hand, clenching around Kyungsoo’s cock so tightly he felt his own climax rising faster. He gave Baëkhyun no reprieve as he chased his orgasm without mercy, pulling out just in time to come harder than he had since waking up, leaving streaks of cum on Baëkhyun’s back. He used his hand to ride himself through to the end, ensuring he spent everything he had onto Baëkhyun.

Sated, he wiped the lube and cum from his cock on one of the cleaner sheets and tucked himself back into his underwear. He buttoned up his pants and slid his belt back into place quickly before returning to his spot at the bottom of the bed.

Baëkhyun was still lying on the bed, not having bothered moving, and was watching Kyungsoo through half-lidded eyes. Kyungsoo could feel Baëkhyun’s eyes linger on his form in a way they hadn’t earlier now that most of the heat had gone from the moment. It made him feel strangely naked, especially since his skin was so comparatively unmarked. With Baëkhyun spread out before him, Kyungsoo could see every scar and burn from years of battle and experimentation. All were proof he really wasn’t Kyungsoo’s Baëkhyun. 

For a moment they did nothing but look, until Baëkhyun slowly reached one hand back to smear the trail of cum Kyungsoo had left on his back.

“Was I not deserving of your cum? I listened so prettily,” Baëkhyun asked, batting his eyelashes and posing.

“Do you want to explain to your team why you have cum leaking out of your ass when you get back?” Kyungsoo asked, one brow raised.

Realization dawned on Baëkhyun’s face and he made a noise of disgust. “You’re right, that would be a nightmare.” He stretched and tilted his head to look at Kyungsoo, “I was beginning to think you really were an idiot for going through with this.”

Kyungsoo laughed dryly and prodded at the darkest of the bruises he’d left on Baëkhyun’s waist. “Out of the two of us, who’s the real idiot? Can you even walk?”

Baëkhyun shrugged, “Probably? Anyway, I like to think of this arrangement as rather smart and mutually beneficial—you got to fuck a look-a-like and I got to be fucked by someone with a good-looking fresh face and a nice cock.”

Kyungsoo watched as Baëkhyun tug the blankets from beneath himself and then try and fail to wipe himself off with them. The whole sight was rather pathetic after his earlier display of swordsmanship and the muffled complaints and hisses of pain only made things worse. Kyungsoo would pity him if he wasn’t in a similar state.

In a moment of softness and impatience, he reached out to help Baëkhyun get whatever he had missed. One moment he was crawling forward with a second blanket, the blanket that, and the next he was being caught up in a swirl of fabric. Disoriented, he found himself wrapped in blankets and pressed flat to the bed, Baëkhyun straddling his chest. He should never have let his guard down.

Kyungsoo opened his mouth to speak but a sudden pressure on his windpipe cut him off. He could feel Baëkhyun’s long, cool fingers curl tightly around his neck, cutting off all air. 

Baëkhyun’s eyes were cold, almost inhuman as he watched Kyungsoo struggle to free himself. The lights in the room flared dramatically and bent in strange directions as it hit Baëkhyun, causing distortions in his vision. Kyungsoo felt fear shoot through his system and he felt his power flare wildly in his attempts to break free.

“Baëkhyun…wha—?”

“Don’t touch me.” Baëkhyun spat.

Kyungsoo managed to pry one hand away to take one breath. “I don…und–st—nd—”

Baëkhyun laughed cruelly, brushing off Kyungsoo’s hand and pressing down harder. “It’s been fun but don’t think I’m not aware that you wouldn’t kill any of us without a second thought. You might not have woken up with the rest of us, but you’re still one of them, don’t think I forgot.”

It occurred to Kyungsoo that Baëkhyun probably hadn’t realized he had meant to help. Kyungsoo would have laughed in his face if the entire situation wasn’t so pathetic. Instead. He let training and instinct take hold; Baëkhyun was right, he wasn’t an idiot, he was the type that always came prepared.

Baëkhyun gasped, sucking in air hard before crying out in pain. The hands wrapped around Kyungsoo’s neck jumped to the now gaping hole in his abdomen as Kyungsoo wrenched out the knife he was holding.

“Ng—” Baëkhyun managed when he met Kyungsoo’s eyes, but Kyungsoo ignored him. He threw Baëkhyun aside, leaving him to crawl back onto the bed on his own.

Kyungsoo quickly extracted himself from the blankets and wiped his knife on the starched wool. He swiftly returned it to where it had been strapped to his thigh and stood up to look at the mess he’d caused. Only then did he allow himself a small smirk. Baëkhyun couldn’t possibly have thought Kyungsoo would let himself so much as go near him while unarmed..

“You bastard!” Baëkhyun shouted with rage, his voice wracked with pain.

Kyungsoo stayed calm. “All’s fair in self-defence, and I believe you were in the middle of choking me in a distinctly non-sexual way after I was only trying to help. There was nothing else I could do.”

“I th–nevermind…that doesn’t mean you can just stab me…FUCK!” Baëkhyun said through his teeth, ripping at the sheets to get something to press against the wound.

“Pretty sure it does. I have a base to get back to and people who will come after me if I don’t get back. Do your teammates even know you left?”

“You know, I was beginning to think you were soft.”

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes. “I can be, when I want to. The rest is called acting,” he retorted, distracted by his search for his own clothes. As he tugged on his shirt and jacket, relishing in the warmth they brought now that he had cooled down, he said, “Don’t think I’m picking up your things for you.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it.”

Kyungsoo looked at Baëkhyun’s shivering form, the bruises on his hips, his neck, his legs, and the hole where Kyungsoo’s knife had been. He might die if Kyungsoo just left him here like this. He deserved to be left here after all the stories he’d heard and the scars he’d seen on his friends. But some weak, twisted part of him couldn’t do that, despite the horrors he’d put his teammates through. He’d enjoyed this, hadn’t he? He could have killed Baëkhyun from the start, but he kept going, the very thought escaping his mind. Maybe he was too soft for this for his own good, unable to kill when it came down to it.

He needed more time to figure this out.

Kyungsoo was grappling for a plan when his hand found a small comm device in one of his jacket pockets as he searched it for his things. He gripped it tight and made a decision; he knew how he was going to end this.

Kyungsoo pulled it out so Baëkhyun could see what it was and watched with a confused expression as Kyungsoo dropped the device just out of reach.

Baëkhyun’s eyes went wide, looking between Kyungsoo and the device. “Seriously?” Baëkhyun asked, eyebrows raised.

Kyungsoo didn’t answer. He simply watched Baëkhyun’s muscles strain as he tried to reach it, the way his body stiffened at the pain. He heard Baëkhyun take a deep breath and hold it until his bloody hand grabbed onto the device and pulled it closer. When he sat up, Baëkhyun coughed, blood trailing down his chin as it filled his mouth.

Kyungsoo raised an eyebrow.

Baëkhyun looked away, “Fuck off, I bit my cheek. This fucking hurts you ass.”

Kyungsoo flashed him a cool smile. “Thought so. Call your Yixing, send a goodbye message, whatever. I don’t care. I’m leaving.”

Baëkhyun gave a wet laugh, “I take it this means you’re game for a second date. You gave me your number after all.” He waved the device, already open to the contacts page.

“Think what you want,” Kyungsoo told him, turning towards the door.

“Don’t worry, I will.” Baëkhyun’s tone was absolutely lecherous and it didn’t take much to understand how much ‘thinking’ would be involved.

“Goodbye Baëkhyun,” he said with finality as he strode out of the room. He didn’t let Baëkhyun see the smile that spread across his face as he walked out of the facility, considerably better acquainted with the clones than he’d been before. He couldn’t wait to learn even more.

Kyungsoo pulled out his second comm device to read the last message received.

**Message from Baëkhyun:**

_one week. here. make something up._

**Message from Kyungsoo:**

_Fuck off, clone._

**Message from Baëkhyun:**

_don’t be so mean~_

**Message from Kyungsoo:**

_You deserve it._

**Message from Baëkhyun:**

_maybe, but words will never hurt me~_

**Message from Kyungsoo:**

_I have fists for that very reason._

**Message from Baëkhyun:**

_are you this mean to the other me?? :(_

**Message from Kyungsoo:**

_Meaner. Don’t be late._

**Message from Baëkhyun:**

_wouldn’t dream of it <3 _

Kyungsoo snorted and hopped onto his hoverbike. He’d have to think of some excuse to tell the others. Of course, there was much about the clones they still didn’t know, and hands-on learning was his favourite. The only thing he dreaded was having to look his Baekhyun in the face after fucking his clone, but he’d cross that bridge when he reached it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **In case the base story wasn't clear in the fic:
> 
> \- Kyungsoo was the only member of EXO who was not cloned.   
> \- X-EXO did not know this.   
> \- Kyungsoo was sent to spy on them while pretending to be D.Ø. 
> 
> The story of how he and Baëkhyun came across each other is in the next chapter.


	2. an earlier round

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this isn't a sequel, but this IS the original prequel to the fic to provide some context for the fight

"What do you mean Sehůn's still gone?!" Chanyeøl growled, loud enough for everyone in the base to hear. Searing heat blasted through the halls before it was replaced by a cool breeze.

D.Ø had been delegated to kitchen duty and instructed to remain in the kitchen until it was time for their meal, but he couldn’t help his curiosity. A missing member wasn’t unusual these days, but Sehůn had been gone for an unusually long period of time and the Red Force had been particularly active recently. He had a feeling that whatever had happened was something big and potentially useful for his own agenda.

There was an equally great chance Chanyeøl was over exaggerating again and D.Ø. was taking a risk for nothing, but D.Ø. was tired of being distrusted and kept under close watch due to his recent arrival. This news could be his big break and he needed to find something that made his time spent inside this pathetic excuse for a home base and decided to follow his instinct. He’d grown talented at eavesdropping and was going to put his skills to work.

D.Ø. stopped stirring the sauce he’d been making and set the burner on low before creeping out of the kitchen. This was one of the few times he was glad he’d been granted the kitchen—they’d been so desperate for a chef that D.Ø. was delegated that role quickly despite how suspicious they were. He scanned the corridors and listened hard for any other X-EXO members before moving on; everyone was probably in the main room, but he didn’t want to risk looking suspicious just in case.

The main room of the X-EXO base was well-kept, but in a state of disrepair after years of conflict and damage inflicted by their powers. D.Ø. hid behind a pillar in a spot he knew he wouldn’t be seen, hurrying to get within earshot of their conversation. From the few fragments he heard in the hallway, it seemed that the commotion was big news indeed.

From things that Chanyeøl had shouted, D.Ø. understood that Xiümin had just returned from a mission to search for Sehůn. Alone.

D.Ø.’s hearing wasn’t entirely perfect, but from the doorway he could hear Xiümin speaking in an uncharacteristically upset voice, repeating something over and over. It sounded like it was about Chën, but he wasn’t sure because Xiümin was quiet and the rest of them were too damn loud. He took a risk and moved from the door to behind the sofa.

“–was like a freak lightning storm, I could barely keep my eyes open. One second they were there and the next they were just gone,” Xiümin said, sounding confused and concerned.

“And you’re sure he was with Jongdae?” Suhø asked.

D.Ø.’s mind started running a mile a minute as soon as he processed that information. After listening in for a few more minutes he was certain about two things. The first was that Jongdae was missing and the second was that he had likely been kidnapped or had kidnapped Sehůn. Either way, something big was going down and this was probably not the best place to be if conflict was brewing. Now, he finally had some kind of potentially useful information to bring home. Maybe those four months with these freaks weren’t as useless as he thought. 

As feral as they often seemed, the X-EXO were surprisingly shrewd. D.Ø. felt that he had come up with a failsafe cover story when he joined the team, but he was well aware they didn’t trust him as far as they could throw him. He was never allowed in the room during important discussions and quarantined to the kitchen for the most part. 

And why would they trust him? He had arrived out of the blue, insisting he was the lost Project 12, somehow freed from the depths of an abandoned Red Force research facility. He wasn’t even supposed to exist. It was a miracle they didn’t kick him to the curb immediately. 

D.Ø. knew this would be his only time to act, while they were all discussing what to do and consoling each other. He turned on his heel and headed for the garage, trying not to let his spirits soar too high. He might have the info he needed now but he wasn’t safe yet.

When he got to the garage he made a quick mental checklist of things he needed to grab. He sped over to the supply cabinet as soon as the door opened, not thinking to lock it behind himself. He was busy pulling down a helmet and UV protection cloak when he heard the door open.

"Where are you going?" a voice inquired from somewhere behind him.

D.Ø. turned quickly, already knowing who he would find. He had hoped he could make a clean escape with all of them preoccupied. Apparently he was wrong.

"You didn't ask permission to use the hover bikes and," Baëkhyun said as he flipped through a terminal by the entrance, "you haven't logged one out either."

"I wasn’t aware that I had to ask your permission to do anything, as far as I know Suhø is leader," D.Ø. said, matching Baëkhyun's breezy tone.

Baëkhyun said nothing, walking closer to him in silence, forcing him to back away until he ran up against another cabinet with nowhere left to run. A ringed hand shot up to grab at D.Ø.'s jaw while another pressed against his shoulder to hold him in place.

“Don’t touch me,” D.Ø. growled, his power flaring up.

Baëkhyun withdrew his hand fast, sensing the power burning in Kyungsoo’s fist. “So, this is the power of earth, the power of the beast," Baëkhyun laughed, gathering light in his hand to form a thin sabre. It wasn’t as strong as the real one he used but it still hurt. "I was right when I voted against letting you in, you were never one of us from the start. You couldn’t be if Project 12 was never completed.”

D.Ø., or rather D.O., remained impassive; he had no patience for Baëkhyun’s bullshit. He had to get out of here fast. He drew power from the Earth, and, with the speed and strength of a truck, he slammed into Baekhyun. Allowing himself to be burned by the light in the process.

Baëkhyun flew backwards, sabre dissolving into light particles. His eyes were wide with shock. He clearly hadn’t expected that.

D.O. had never demonstrated his powers to  _ them _ for a reason. He needed to be able to get out of this place fast if he was ever found out. He already knew all of their powers well, considering he had been with their original owners for years but knowing them and facing them all at once were two different things. He needed one trick up his sleeve.

D.O. sped forward by forcing power into his legs, pinning Baëkhyun to the ground before he could collect himself. 

“If I have to look at this face, I’d rather it be the version I only want to punch half the time, not every waking moment,” D.O. told him.

“Lucky him,” Baëkhyun sneered.

“Yes, lucky him,” Kyungsoo agreed just as he pulled his fist back and knocked Baëkhyun out cold. He figured that it’d be fine so long as there was a Lāy around.

The rest of them were likely still preoccupied by the current proceedings, but he locked the garage from the inside just in case anyone came looking for Baëkhyun sometime within the next ten minutes.

Moving even faster, he snatched up his cloak and helmet along with an emergency supply kit and one of the long-term food packages he had made himself. When he found the best solar hoverbike he loaded all of his supplies and took off. Glancing back to make sure he wasn’t followed, he sped out in search for EXO’s hidden base, his base.

Ruined skyscrapers and overgrown ruins scattered the landscape as he rode along, remnants of the past few years during with Kyungsoo had been sleeping in cryostasis in a locked room, deep underground. When he finally reached the outside, he saw nothing but a broken world unfit for the living. He was even more devastated to know that it was the result of a three-way clash between his teammates, EXO, their clones, X-EXO, and the all-powerful Red Force, from which X-EXO had apparently separated.

Those particular ruins were, in a certain way, partially his fault. Sometime after the war began, both EXO and X-EXO launched separate missions to free their respective Lays, Xiumins, and D.O.s from the largest Red Force research facility, where they had been reportedly been imprisoned after capture. Each team had recovered their Lay and Xiumin, but Kyungsoo alone remained lost.

By that point, the conflict between the two groups and the Red Force had grown to a catastrophic level, leading to mass destruction and the near-annihilation of the planet. Going back into the facility was almost impossible due to the fact that it was in the middle of no-man’s land.

After several days of lonely travel, Kyungsoo saw the telltale signs of the EXO base, hidden by the light bending powers of his Baekhyun. Relief washed over him when he finally laid eyes on the building. He was home.

He remembered his first arrival after being found by Jongin via infrared scanner soon after he stumbled out of the facility in a daze. He’d been in cryostasis while they worked on the formula for his clone, trying to ensure that his power was replicated as well. Project 12 was never finished though, because the break-in happened before the cloning had begun. Kyungsoo had been abandoned in his chamber until the system powered down and he was released.

When he first arrived at the base, an older Chanyeol had been patrolling the perimeter. As soon as he saw Kyungsoo his eyes bulged as if he’d seen a ghost. When he realized Kyungsoo was real he ran to envelop him in a massive hug. Kyungsoo couldn’t bring himself to make him stop, he sounded so wrecked as he told Kyungsoo how much he’d been missed.

His return this time around was much different.

“Why are you back?” Basked asked from where he sat when he saw a bedraggled Kyungsoo walk into the common space.

Kyungsoo looked over at him. Same white-blond hair, same somewhat-punchable face, Kyungsoo almost felt the lingering anger he felt for Baëkhyun despite the differences between clone and original. Returning to his friends after spending so much time with their clones would take some adjusting.

He had more important matters to deal with than Baekhyuns of all kinds.

“Ch ë n’s gone,” he announced, voice hoarse from lack of use.

“What do you mean he’s gone?” Jongdae asked, dropping the security monitor he was trying to fix on his work table and spinning around–he was usually fiddling with some electronic device or another, ever trying to make use of what scraps they could find in the wreckages. 

“What I mean is that one of those godforsaken lightning portals that keep popping up took Chën and deposited him somewhere far out in the multiverse. None of them know where he is or how to get him back. Xiümin is slowly losing his mind."

Everyone in the room was staring at him, stunned speechless. It made him feel incredibly valid after those four months of torture.

Jongin appeared at the base of the stairs. "How did you get out?"

"Easy, I stole one of their bikes.”

Sehun raised his eyebrows from where he sat beside Baekhyun. “Just like that?”

Kyungsoo laughed and shook his head. He gave Baekhyun a pointed look and said, “I was nearly caught by Baëkhyun, but I punched his lights out and left."

Baekhyun looked scandalized and opened his mouth to say exactly what he thought about that, but Minseok smacked the back of his head to shut him up.

To Kyungsoo, Minseok said, I'm glad you're back. Now we can work on how to take advantage of their lack of numbers. We might actually have the upper hand now.”

Minseok then turned towards the work table. “Chanyeol, where did Junmyeon go? We need an emergency strategy meeting; they’re not going to be unstable for long.”

Chanyeol put down his own tools and turned from the workbench where he sat next to Jongdae. “He should be back in an hour or so. He and Lay left to scavenge for some meat.” 

"Great,” Minseok said, “I can’t wait to end this fight. We either coerce them into working with us to defeat those creepy soldiers or defeat them for good. They’re down two members, which is more than enough for us to do something about them.”

Kyungsoo felt relief wash over him as he flopped down on the sofa opposite Baekhyun and Sehun, letting everyone get back to what they were doing. He kept his eyes from straying to Baekhyun, unable to think about anything but the sight of Baëkhyun lying on the concrete, sprawled out and unconscious.

–

What Kyungsoo didn’t know was that, when Baëkhyun finally woke, he had nothing but revenge in mind and had every intention of carrying it out.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure when or if there will be more, but I'd like to add something along the lines of baeksoobaëk…maybe. Please let me know if you have any questions!
> 
> ** My Twitter [daejakyu](https://twitter.com/daejakyu)  
> ** My [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/daejakyu)


End file.
